


Back And Forth

by TheNevemore



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNevemore/pseuds/TheNevemore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seunghyun paces back and forth in the hospital waiting room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back And Forth

 

Seunghyun and Daesung sat in the hospital waiting room, their hands tangled tightly together. The lithe rapper was fidgeting with the singer’s fingers – glancing up at the door every couple of seconds. When he could finally take it no more, he surged to his feet and began to pace; back and forth, back and forth. Daesung began to chew on his thumbnail even as his gaze followed Seunghyun; back and forth, back and forth. The door at last slid open, and Seunghyun whirled to see if it was the doctor.

“Ji,” Daesung murmured. “Thank you for coming.” Rising, the brunette walked over to hug his leader tightly.

“Hey, it’s my job to be here when you need me,” Jiyong murmured. “Youngbae is just parking the car. I had to run up and see… Any news yet?”

Seunghyun jammed a hand through his thick black hair. “Nothing yet.” He stalked over to give Jiyong a rough hug of his own. “Was the flight over alright?”

The slim songwriter nodded easily. “Yeah. I still don’t know what possessed you two to move to America, but the flight was okay.”

As soon as the rapper had released Jiyong, Daesung’s hand found its way into Seunghyun’s grip. “You say that every time you come to see us,” he teased in a slight whine. “And you know why we had to come here…”

Jiyong sighed. “I know, I know. But that doesn’t mean I don’t miss my favorite bingu and my favorite princess.”

The door opened again, this time revealing Youngbae. “Ji, you should have waited until the car stopped to get out!”

“Youngbae, how could you say such a thing at a time like this?” Jiyong all but growled. “You would have done the same thing, if you weren’t driving.” Reaching over, he shoved the muscular dancer.

Daesung gave the pair a tight smile even as Seunghyun resumed his pacing. “Well, thank you both for coming. I know how busy you are.”

Youngbae snorted. “Dae. You’re family. If we can’t make time for family, we’re not doing it right.”

The trio sat down as Seunghyun continued to pace. Minutes melted into three hours before a doctor suddenly swept into the room. “Mr. Choi?” Seunghyun was at the doctor’s side in a breath. “You can come back. Everything went just fine.”

A relieved smile broke across Daesung’s lips, and he moved to take Seunghyun’s hand in his. “Come on, handsome. Let’s go see how she’s doing.” Jiyong and Youngbae trailed along behind them, nearly wiggling with excitement.

Walking into the quiet little room, Daesung felt his breath catch in his throat. Seunghyun froze by the doorway – his eyes wide – as the gentle singer stepped closer to the bed. “Is this her?” Daesung asked, his voice hushed.

The young woman lying on the bed nodded slightly. “Do you want to hold her?”

Eagerly nodding, Daesung carefully picked up the tiny baby and cradled her in his arms. The soft warmth of her body against his chest made his heart swell with so many countless emotions that tears began to pour down his cheeks. Shifting her carefully, he pressed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead before turning, beaming, to face Seunghyun. “Mr. Choi…you should come meet our daughter.”

As though he had been unfrozen by those words, Seunghyun slowly approached the pair and leaned over Daesung’s shoulder in order to stare down into the tiny, scrunched up face of his daughter. The anxious line of his eyebrows smoothed even as a crooked smile turned his lips. “She’s a masterpiece,” he breathed lightly. Reaching carefully into the blankets, he found her tiny hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles. A surprised laugh started past his lips when the baby curled her little fingers about his. “She knows who I am, Dae,” he said with a wiggle. “She knows I’m her daddy.” And if his voice happened to be a bit choked, no one was going to comment.

There was a camera flash, and Jiyong smiled smugly. “That was pretty much perfect,” he told Youngbae.

Daesung giggled a little and gave the baby a little bounce. “Is she starting her modeling career already?”

Jiyong nodded solemnly. “Of course. The whole world will fall in love with her the moment they see her.” The songwriter took a cautious step forward. “I can’t believe she’s really here.”

“Do you want to hold her, Ji?” Daesung shifted the baby slightly in his arms, and Jiyong immediately backpedaled.

“I’ve never held a baby before. I would drop her or something,” he stuttered, hiding behind the camera.

“I’ll take her, then,” Seunghyun said, immediately stealing the baby away. “My little princess, you are so beautiful…” He chuckled as she sneezed in seeming agreement.

Going over to Jiyong, Daesung pulled him over to sit in a chair near the bed. “Ji… I hope you realize that you get to be one of her godfathers,” the singer said softly.

Jiyong gaped up at him. “M-me? But –“

“You and Youngbae and Seungri… I don’t think she could have better godfathers, neh?” Daesung winked at Jiyong. “Besides, you’re the leader. It means she’s your charge twice over.”

Youngbae laughed brightly and managed to sneak a picture of the look on Jiyong’s face. “He’s just lucky Seungri hasn’t got us drowning in kids,” he teased. “The Choi family is the first subunit for Big Bang.”

Seunghyun shot Youngbae a look. “First and best,” he drawled. “Especially since I am the only one with the common sense to actually go after the one I loved.”

Daesung shook his head and sighed. “You would think he climbed Mount Everest the way he tells it. I was not  _that_ hard to catch.”

“No, of course not,” Jiyong drawled. “It only took him fourteen years to get you to date him and another two after that to marry him.” He rolled his eyes. “You were a walk in the park, Daesung Choi. An absolute walk in the park.” Reaching over, Daesung flicked his ear.

At that moment, Seungri swept in through the door. “Okay, everyone, the party can continue,” he said, spreading his hands wide. “Uncle Maknae is here to save the day.”

Seunghyun cradled his daughter closer to his chest. “Don’t listen to a word he says,” he murmured to the little girl. “You listen to Jiyong and Youngbae, but you do the opposite of whatever Seungri tells you.”

“Yah! What kind of father are you?” Seungri protested.

“A very smart one,” Youngbae offered.

“One that wants a good daughter,” Jiyong offered.

Daesung nodded slightly. “A really sexy one, too.” He winked at Seunghyun even as Jiyong, Youngbae, and Songi – the surrogate mother – all laughed.

Seungri huffed. “See if I give you and your baby any of the gifts I brought.” But within moments, the baby was cradling a little plush panda and Seungri was cooing over how very beautiful she was. His resolve had melted in the face of her bright eyes and tiny features.

Carefully, Daesung took the baby into his arms once again and crossed over to Jiyong. “Hold out your arms,” he commanded gently. The leader froze. “You won’t drop her. Just support her head and lean her against your chest.” Slowly, Daesung coaxed Jiyong into holding out his arms and taking the soft weight of the baby into his arms. For the first few moments, the songwriter was frozen stiff – as if any movement might cause the baby to shatter into countless pieces. But then, slowly, he eased into holding her, and he even began to bounce slightly. A soft, loving smile eased its way onto Jiyong’s lips without his noticing; he was smitten.

“I am going to write you so many songs, little princess,” he murmured gently. “Your daddy and your father are going to have a new lullaby every night. And when you get older, I’ll write you songs to sing too, okay?”

Youngbae leaned in over Jiyong’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around the songwriter, and grinned at the baby. “I think she’s going to be the spitting image of Seunghyun…but prettier. I mean, look at those eyes. She’s going to slay when she gets older.”

Seungri scoffed from his place in the chair beside Jiyong. “Like Seunghyun? No way. She gets all of her looks from her uncles. If she took after her parents it would be absolutely tragic. I mean, just look at them.” He waved a careless hand in Daesung and Seunghyun’s direction.

Jiyong shot the maknae a look before resuming his conversation with the baby. “Don’t worry. I won’t let Uncle Seungri ruin your life. He’s foolish, but he can be very useful. We’ll make him carry all of our bags for us when we go shopping. He’s a good packhorse.”

Shaking his head, Youngbae looked up at the newly minted parents. “So, what did you two decide to name her?” That got both Jiyong and Seungri’s attention.

“We decided to name her Ji-Yeon,” Seunghyun said, pride echoing throughout his low voice.

“After you, Jiyong,” Daesung added.

The songwriter ducked his head as tears sprung up in his eyes. One of his thin fingers brushed lightly along the baby’s forehead, causing her lips to pucker in a tiny frown. “Ji-Yeon,” he murmured. “Little Princess Ji-ji… I promise, we’ll protect you from now and forever. Because we are family.”

While the three uncles fussed over the newborn, Daesung turned to face his husband with a smile. “I love you, Mr. Choi.” Leaning up, he stole a soft kiss.

“And I love you, Mr. Choi.” Seunghyun stole a slow kiss of his own. “From now and forever.”

Jiyong carefully began to rock the baby in his arms, singing her the same song he had performed at Daesung and Seunghyun’s wedding. And she gently drifted off to sleep as he rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth…


End file.
